


AkaKage (aka Kageyama rare pair) Week

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2016, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, minor kenhina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama rare pair week fics, purely AkaKage brand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard there was a Kageyama rare pair week and couldn't resist my need for AkaKage, I'm quite behind but I'm excited for the rest of the days, college AUs don't come easy to me.

Kageyama and Hinata had applied to a number of different colleges, together and not. They eventually picked one up in Tokyo, but neither of them had thought about anyone else that might’ve gone to the same one.

“Kageyama-kun?”

“Akaashi-san?” Kageyama replied, startled at the sight of the other setter, he was vaguely aware of Hinata talking to other members of their new team, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. It had taken a couple years for him to admit to himself he had a crush on the Fukrodani’s setter, and he’d never anticipated seeing him again and the repressed feelings were bowling him over.

“I heard another setter was joining, but didn’t think it would be you.” He supplied after a minute.

“I-we had no idea we’d know anyone here.” Kageyama replied.

Akaashi laughed, though it was more of a huff of breath, “There’s a few around.”

——

And that was how Kageyama met Akaashi again. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, and his reawoken crush wasn’t helping things.

“Oi, Kageyama, you’ve been even more quiet than usual!” Hinata nudged him a week into the term. “What’s going on with you? Do you not like being a first year again? Is anyone giving you any ‘king’ crap?” he added, an angry gleam in his eyes.

He replied with a shake of his head, after three years with Karasuno the barb had lost much of it’s sting, but nobody had brought it up anyway. He didn’t think Hinata would respond poorly, given his own crush on another setter, but it was still awkward to talk about crushes and love with anyone.

“C’mon Kageyama! Tell me!” he poked him harder. “Is it someone on the team?” he frowned, clearly worried about him having troubles with teammates.

He huffed, he wasn’t going to let it go. “I had…have…a crush on Akaashi.” He muttered.

Hinata gasped loudly, leaning around to get into his line of sight. “Really? Akaashi? How long? Kageyama don’t tell me you’ve been sitting on this since back in first year!”

He could almost see his face heating up brightly. “S-shut up dumbass!”

“You have been! I can’t believe you never told me! I told you about Kenma!” he pouted at him. “You should ask him out!” he added after a moment of silence.

“Wha-why on earth-what? Ask him out?” his voice cracked several times. “No way!”

“No, you totally should!” he nodded quickly.

“You won’t ask Kozume out!” he shot back, “Why do I have to ask Akaashi out?!”

Hinata paused here, looking thoughtful in a way that Kageyama was sure he was going to regret bringing it up. He tapped his lip in thought several times. “Okay then! So if I ask Kenma out you’ll ask Akaashi out?” he grinned brightly at him.

“Wha-dumbass what gave you that impression?!” he demanded.

“You haven’t said no! So you’ll do it?” his eyes were sparkling in eagerness.

“I…” he paused, looking away and thinking it over. Asking Akaashi out? Being his boyfriend? Having him as a boyfriend? Even just the thought of it was overwhelming.

But…in a good way.

He was blushing again and Hinata was still waiting for an answer. “Okay.” He said softly.

Hinata gasped loudly, “Really? Really you’ll do it?! Ahhh I’m so excited! I’m more excited for you than for me!”

“You shouldn’t be.” He frowned slightly, “You’re not just asking Kenma out to make me ask out Akaashi right?” he demanded, grabbing at him.

Hinata danced away, “Nu-uh! I was thinking about it a lot recently! I just decided to use it to prompt you to do the same! You deserve to be happy too Kageyama.”

“Dumbass, go get yourself your boyfriend.” He muttered, shoving at him and blushing again.

“Sure thing!” he dashed off, digging in his pocket for his phone.

——

He didn’t have to wait long for Hinata to come running back and tackle him into a hug. “He said yes!” Hinata yelled in his ear. “Kenma said yes!”

“Congratulations.” He replied, stomach churning. Now he had to ask Akaashi out. Ask  _ Akaashi _ out.

“Don’t worry so much about it!” Hinata huffed, “I’m sure he’ll say yes, now go on!”

“R-right now?!” he stuttered, eyes wide.

“Why not?”

“I-just because!”

“Soon then!” Hinata huffed.

“I will!”

——

‘AKAAAASHIII!!!’ Bokuto’s texting was just like his talking, and by that he meant loud. ‘YOU LIKE THE BABY SETTER?’ his text demanded. ‘SINCE WHEN? ASK HIM OUT!’ a third quickly followed. ‘I APPROVE.’ 

‘Bokuto-san, he doesn’t like me like that.’ he replied after no more texts were forthcoming. ‘Since we met.’ 

‘AKAAAASHIII!!’ ‘You should try!! BE HAPPY!’

‘I’ll think about it.’ he replied, rolling onto his back and sighing. It was true, he’d been quite taken with Kageyama since they met at training camp back when he was a first year at Karasuno, he’d been just as floored as the other setter when he walked in the door. 

His musings were interrupted by his phone, he grabbed at it, wondering what Bokuto had to say when he realized it was Kenma who was texting him. ‘Keji...Shouyou asked me out.’

His eyes widened, ‘Kenma-san, I’m happy for you.’ he replied.

‘It was...interesting.’

‘Everything with Hinata is.’ 

Kenma seemed to be done with conversation, probably talking to Kuro now and Akaashi sighed slightly, he was happy for Kenma, but now he felt lonely. Maybe he should ask Kageyama out, what was the worst that could happen? But he might never forgive him if he made volleyball weird.

‘You should ask Kageyama out.’ Kenma sent some time later.

Maybe he would.

\-----

Neither of them brought it up over the next week, though Kageyama did slowly relax around the team to Hinata’s relief.

It was hard to say who was more nervous when Kageyama stayed behind while Akaashi finished cleaning. Kageyama had opened his mouth to offer to help, but been unable to force the words out.

So he stood awkwardly as Akaashi finished up. “Kageyama-san, can I help you?” he asked once he got his heart rate down. 

“I-uh-well I-you…” he stammered. “I…” he tried again and winced slightly, trying to will the words out. 

“Kageyama-san?” he asked worriedly, moving towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“Go out with me!” he nearly shouted, barely holding his volume down before he blushed brightly and ducked out from under his arm and rushed towards the door, feeling impossibly hot with shame.

Akaashi’s hand fell and his jaw dropped in confusion, watching him head towards the door, before he managed to bring himself to action, heading after him. “Wait-Kageyama-san!” he held his hand out towards him.

Kageyama froze in the doorway, but didn’t look back. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” he replied, “I’d like that. Very much.” he was blushing.

Kageyama spun, staring at him with wide eyes. “You would? Like to go out with me?” 

He nodded, releasing his grip. “I’d love to.” he repeated with a smile.

Kageyama smiled back at him, uncertain but happy. “O-okay then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit strong with the Hinata, but the rest of it won't be.


	2. Day 2: Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama didn't care much for soulmates, he just wanted to play volleyball.
> 
> Good for him that his soulmate plays volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, none of the usual soulmate AUs were calling to me and I kinda just made up my own?  
> That was a mistake but I stand by this AU and I kinda like the idea but it's very nerve wracking to make up your own AU and hope people like it. The first paragraph is pretty much a summery of the AU.

He knew all the stories of course, your soulmates animal would always be there in your dreams, and sometime when you were a teenager you’d find your own animal, out in the world somewhere, and when you found your soulmate, the animal in your dreams would stop being blurry, and then you could figure out who exactly your soulmate was. 

For Kageyama, there was always an owl in his dreams. He, of course, never got a good enough look at it to tell what kind it was or even what color, but it was always there, swooping around through his dreams and hooting. In nightmares it tried to attack whatever was causing his distress.

He knew why it was there, and why it was so blurred, but he didn’t care about soulmates, he just wanted to play volleyball. But he did like the owl.

He supposed he was meant to like the owl, but still, he liked it.

Which is why he was surprised when he found himself wondering off the path to school, off into the trees and looking around them. He wasn’t sure what had compelled him to go there but he found he didn’t want to turn around and go back, he wasn’t even sure what he was looking for.

He yelped and fell backwards when a wolf walked out from between the trees, eyes wide as he stared at the grey beast. It wasn’t even growling, just staring at him. His eyes flicked around, looking for more, or a tree he could climb. The wolf stepped forward and he scooted back from it nervously. 

Kageyama frowned suddenly, holding a hand out to it, “So is it you?” he mused, hoping he wasn’t about to lose a hand by assuming this was his animal companion. 

The wolf moved closer to him, stepping past his hand and sitting down in front of him, not looking away from his face, before it laid down half on his lap and he let out an ‘oof’ at the weight.

“I think that’s a yes…” he started petting it nervously. It was very soft, and he found himself smiling slightly as he sat there and pet it. “A wolf and an owl.” he added. 

\-----

He was of course, late to volleyball practice for the first time, but when they saw the wolf trotting along behind him nobody mentioned it. The teams collection of animals was growing, most kids got them near the end of middle school. Luckily none of them fought, they would only attack in defence of their human or their soulmate. Which was the only reason the government wasn’t able to make a meaningful argument against the animals. 

He wasn’t sure what they were supposed to mean to each person, it wasn’t like they were super individual or anything like that, they looked like any other animal, just acted different. He put it from his mind and focused on volleyball.

He thought he knew the meaning of his wolf anyway.

\-----

While they would not attack, they did get feisty around those that were making them uncomfortable. So by the end of the year the wolf was almost always growling, warning them off from the lonely king, or the lone wolf as his regular classmates had taken to calling him.

He hated it, every second of it. He just wanted to get out of school already, move on to high school and put the pain behind him.

\-----

And then he joined Karasuno, and the boy with the crow was there, demanding to know what  _ he _ was doing there. 

Things did get better after that though, slowly but surely.

It might’ve been his imagination, but he thought the owl was looking clearer than it had in the past, but maybe he was just focusing on it more. High school was much more full of animals than anywhere he’d ever been, and there were a few owls around, but thankfully none of them were right. 

Life moved on, he got better at volleyball, he went up against Oikawa again, Hinata improved rapidly, and they had a real shot at nationals.

Until Aoba Josai stood in their way.

But it was so close, he could still taste it.

\-----

The first day of training camp was exhilarating, he couldn’t easily fall asleep, too eager to get back to working, going up against these strong teams. 

It wasn’t long after he fell asleep that he sat up straight in bed, grabbing at his chest and gasping in the dark. He could see the owl. He could see it. His soulmate was here, was a volleyball player, was  _ here _ he saw them today. 

His soulmate. They were here. His throat was dry and he swallowed, looking around the room to make sure he didn’t disturb anyone before getting up and picking his way across the room to get a drink from the bathroom.

His soulmate was here, their owl was here, and he’d seen it without realizing it. He wracked his brain, trying to remember where he’d seen an owl that day. He sighed as he realized he remembered nothing about the animals, just the teams. He’d have to just sleep on it.

\-----

Due to his midnight wondering, he was a bit late getting into the gym, Hinata had looked ready to prompt him into a competition (and of course he wouldn’t just let him win) but he must have had bags under his eyes because he just ran off on his own. But now he was behind, and he needed to watch everyone come in with their animals.

“Who has a wolf?” a soft, curious voice asked.

“A wolf? Kageyama does!” Hinata’s voice answered the mystery person. 

His steps quickened, and he looked around the gym quickly, spotting Hinata next to a dark haired Fukurodani member, who had an owl perched on his shoulder. The wolf at his side rushed towards them and the owl took off, leaving the two staring at each other in mild awkwardness. 

The other stepped towards him, “Akaashi Keiji, second year setter.” he offered.

“K-Kageyama Tobio, first year setter.” he responded. 

There was another awkward silence as they stared at each other.

“Just be normal!” Hinata chirped. “You’re both making it awkward and it doesn’t have to be!”

“Shut up.” he responded without looking.

Akaashi laughed softly, “We should exchange numbers later, would you like to warm up together?” he offered, steering them back to volleyball.

“S-sure.” he needed to get his voice under control, but this was the last thing he was expecting when he came up to the training camp.

He was more thankful than before that Nekoma had arranged this as he smiled hesitantly at Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this weird soulmate AU I thought up. Day 3 to hopefully come tomorrow. I just wanted animals and also dreams so this happened. Timer, words, color, none of them seemed to be fitting. I spent too many hours on this.
> 
> Look at me, two chapters in day.


End file.
